


cherish the moonlight

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Getting Together, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is wrong, pup?” He asks again, wishing desperately that he could actually get an answer. Instead he settles for holding his hand out, palm up until Nicky takes the hesitant step forward to nuzzle against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherish the moonlight

Nicky snarls low in his throat as Alex lets himself in. The wolf is on the stairs - which he definitely should not be but Nicky tends to ignore some of the basic safety standards - watching him. He drops his head though as soon as he recognizes Alex. 

“What is wrong, pup?” He knows Nicky hates being called pup as a human so he takes advantage of these times, when there’s no way Nicky’s going to get angry with him for it. He toes out of his shoes and takes a few steps to follow Nicky up but Nicky retreats away up to the landing. “I am sorry I am late,” he continues, refusing to give up and let Nicky hide. “It is my fault, I need to take care of you and I failed.”

Alex has no idea if Nicky actually understands him like this, he's never been given a clear answer. He tries to explain it when Alex pesters him enough, something like still being there but since wolves don't think like humans, everything for him goes fuzzy and vague. Memories of his nights as a wolf are mostly scents, impressions, nothing concrete like words. 

Nicky finally stops retreating when he reaches the bedroom, his safe place. Alex crouches down to be at nose level with him. 

“I thought you angry at me, leaving you in Russia.” He tilts his head to the side, taking in the wolf’s hunched up posture. If Nicky was angry at him over leaving right after Russia’s loss at Sochi, the wolf apparently doesn't feel the same which is impossible. This is guilt, this is ‘we lost because of me’ sort of guilt. Being Nicky’s designated caretaker with the Caps since he was a rookie has helped Alex learn how to read all his moods. He's not always as good with human Nicky, but he knows wolf Nicky. 

“What is wrong, pup?” He asks again, wishing desperately that he could actually get an answer. Instead he settles for holding his hand out, palm up until Nicky takes the hesitant step forward to nuzzle against him. 

Wolves hate being alone, even if shifters aren't natural pack animals like regular wolves, they need company. They need a mate. What Alex does for him is usually a mate’s responsibilities, it's even become common for the guys who step up to help out any wolves on a team to be called mates. Most of the time, after a few seasons, the shifter ends up dating someone seriously and the guy on the team steps away. The arrangements with a teammate are never supposed to last as long as theirs have. 

Alex scratches behind Nicky’s ears and sits down, settling himself so he can lean against the wall while he waits. Eventually, Nicky curls up beside him, his head on Alex’s thigh. Alex sighs and just lets his fingers curl in Nicky’s fur.

“I not mad at you,” he says quietly, regretting he didn’t manage to make it over to see Nicky after he got back from Sochi. Alex was just too upset with himself. They texted, and there were practices in Washington but Nicky kept saying he was ok. Alex was stupid and let himself be distracted with team. Always something else to do and Nicky is so good at being in the background when he wants to be. “Wish you wouldn’t lie to me.” He looks down, Nicky’s eyes are still green as a wolf, too intelligent for his face. Alex sighs and pushes himself up to his feet before his back starts to hurt. Nicky makes no noise, just sits up, head bowed and waits.

“Come, pup,” Alex rests his head on Nicky’s head before heading downstairs to find something to eat. Nicky has everything he might need during the night already set up, always prepared. Almost everything. By the time they’ve both eaten, Nicky seems more comfortable. He’s not shying away constantly anymore so Alex takes it as a win.

The strangest part of being a mate for someone like Nicky is how quiet it is on these nights. Alex is used to his time with Nicky being filled with their constant back and forth, or being with the team. Right now it's just the two of them and one of them can’t talk back. It’s not terrible though, he got used to it a long time ago. He almost feels like he needs the quiet now, his own chance once per month to pause away from everyone else.

He ends up dozing off on the couch until Nicky gets his attention by sticking his wet nose into Alex’s ear. He yelps happily as he jumps off the couch to avoid Alex’s flailing arms. When Alex doesn’t get why at first he’s been woken up, Nicky very carefully takes the hem of his shirt and tugs on it, leading him towards the stairs. “Ok, ok pup,” he groans, scratching the top of Nicky’s head. The green eyes looking up at him seem so worried.

Not much different from Nicky as a human. Always worrying too much.

“You too good to me, Nicky,” Alex groans as he flops into bed. He doesn’t usually sleep in Nicky’s own bed these nights but for some reason, Nicky still seems too sad to leave alone. Nicky himself doesn’t seem to mind, climbing up right next to Alex and lying on top of him to keep him from moving anyway. 

Every wolf has a slightly different change cycle, some shift the night before or after a full moon, or throughout the day. Nicky is roughly sunset to sunrise on the full moon, though he is always a bit moody the day before and after. So Alex expects to wake up with an armful of naked human Nick the next morning.

One of his hands has ended up tangled in Nicky’s hair and the other rests on his back, holding him almost protectively. Nicky isn’t awake yet so Alex takes the chance to lightly scratch at his scalp. He’s never risked doing this before, though he’s thought about it. Nicky has given him so much trust and Alex would never dare take advantage.

Both are still upset about Sochi and for the brief moment he let's himself this small touch. 

And Nicky shoots away as if shot. His eyes are wide, not quite focused. Not quite human yet.

Alex yawns and carefully stretches his arm out to him, taking care to be as slow as he was when he came in and faced the wolf. He’ll calm Nicky down and apologize, he should have known it was a bad idea.

“Alex?”

“Yes. Obviously.”

“You- I didn’t call you.” His brow furrows in confusion, probably running through as much of yesterday as he can remember.

“No. Dumb but of course I come, I look after you.”

The furrow doesn’t ease and Alex wants to press his fingers to it, smooth Nicky’s skin out. Instead he takes a small bit of pleasure in the fact that Nicky has scooted back towards him, his thigh close enough that Alex can tap his fingers against his skin. “You’re _mad_ at me,” Nicky says. 

Alex pushes himself up, not even realizing how much he gets into Nicky’s space. “What? Says who?!” He demands. He’ll break the neck of whoever has convinced Nicky of that.

“I made a mistake. I couldn’t play and you- you didn’t say anything.” Nicky rubs at his eyes. He’s not good at mornings, especially right after a shift and he’s obviously overwhelmed.

Alex leans back. “You think I’m mad because stupid Olympics rule?” It sounds too ridiculous which means it’s probably true. Nicky doesn’t lower his hands from his face but shrugs. “Stupid Nicky.”

“Fuck you,” Nicky shoots back out of habit.

“I mad at myself. We play so bad, so angry. Didn’t want to make you worry about me. Just Sweden,” he says softly, reaching out to take Nicky’s hands in his. Nicky’s hair is a complete mess, sticking out in all directions around his face. Maybe he’s still too used to the wolf, because without really thinking, Alex reaches up and tries to smooth some of the strands out. He’s taken by surprise when Nicky sighs softly and leans into his hand. 

It only takes a second before Nicky realizes what he’s doing and pulls back, his cheeks flushing red. “Sorry. That wasn’t-”

“Shush.”

“Shush?” 

Alex rests his hand back on Nicky’s head. He moves his fingers down through his hair to rest on Nicky’s neck. “You have to call, Nicky.”

“I can handle it.” 

Alex leans closer, tightening his hand slightly. He needs Nicky to listen to him and understand. “You have to, Nicky. Please.” He knows Nicky doesn’t need him for much else, but he can make sure Nicky is safe through this. No need for suppressants or risk of panicked shifts that could lead to injuries. 

“Alex,” his voice comes out strained. “It’s too soon. I can’t.”

Alex stares at him for a second before it clicks and he remembers how Nicky’s warned him about being too close too soon the morning after. It's not usually an issue, Alex doesn't usually share his bed.

Reluctantly, he drops his hand and pulls away. Nicky visibly relaxes, slumping down so his chin rests on his chest. The posture is still not quite human. “I’ll be downstairs. Ok?” Alex tightens his hands into fists to keep from accidentally touching again.

“Yes. Ok.”

Alex leaves him alone, hating it but there’s nothing else he can do right now. He doesn’t know what it’s like in Nicky’s head, his own thoughts at war with the instincts and hormones leftover from the wolf. No matter how much Alex might be sure he finally wants Nicky to kiss him, he’s not going to make Nicky feel compelled.

He’s downstairs fumbling with the kettle and getting mugs ready with tea for both of them when Nicky comes down, dressed in sweats now. He holds his arms tightly around himself. It reminds Alex of when he got there last night and how guilty the wolf looked. 

“Nicky.” He’s wrapping his arms around him before Nicky can protest. This time Nicky doesn’t try to pull away. “Don’t be sad. Not your fault, Olympics have stupid rules. Should have let me look after you.”

“Can’t keep asking that.”

“Well, maybe I want to give.”

Nicky doesn’t say anything to that but he’s relaxing. Or maybe still too sleepy to argue. Eventually though, Nicky’s touching limit is reached and he pulls away. At least he’s stopped hanging his head. He nudges Alex out of the way to get to the hot water, and pours some for them both, stirring in sugar for Alex before passing it over. Just like any other morning after.

They stay there in silence, both drinking until Nicky sets his cup down. The clink of ceramic on stone echoes in the kitchen. “What do you want?” He finally asks. It’s not demanding, just honestly curious.

Alex grins, his Nicky, already working out all the angles and strategies. “You. Care about you a lot and scared you hated me.”

Nicky mumbles something in Swedish that sounds a little bit like he might be praying. “Since when?”

“Since when you hate me?” He’s being purposefully dense, making Nicky talk out loud instead of think everything through and come to conclusions on his own. Even if it gets him shoved. He pouts, trying in vain to save anything from spilling but tea sloshes onto the floor.

“Since when have you liked me that much?” Nicky frowns at the spill but doesn’t make any move to clean it.

“Long time maybe.” Alex sets the mug down, before anymore is spilled. “But didn’t know until Sochi and didn’t have you next to me.”

Finally, Nicky glances up at him through his eyelashes and there's a hint of a smile on his lips. “You missed me?” He shuffles forward and Alex finds himself mirroring him, drawn in like magnets. “Even though I chewed up your shoes once?”

“Twice and is ok, found better shoes.”

Nicky’s smile slowly widens. “So whenever you wear something I don't like, it's ok to tear it up?”

“Hey. That is cheating.” Somehow, Alex forgets sometimes Nicky is the same height as him and is right there looking him in the eye, he just needs to lean forward and he can touch foreheads. So he does, cupping Nicky’s face in his hands. “I buy you better toys than my shirts.”

This close, he can see the slight way Nicky’s eyes widen. “Alex… do you really want this? I'm always going to be what I am.”

“Nicky. We're already together, you and me. How many years now? I know everything.”

Nicky tilts his head just slightly but it's enough to press their lips together. Alex let's his eyes slip closed to focus on the almost tender way Nicky kisses, just his lips at first, learning right now, coaxing Alex into kissing back. Somehow it's not surprising Nicky would end up in control of this and Alex carefully pulls back to fix him with a frown. 

“How long?”

Nicky frowns back, his eyes darting between Alex’s lips and his eyes. “How long what?”

“You been thinking of kissing me.”

His cheeks turn red and he doesn't answer, instead he grabs Alex by his shirt and yanks him forward for another kiss. This one is rougher, demanding. Alex winds his fingers through Nicky’s hair, moving his head to make it easier. He can hear Nicky whine at being pushed around and it's only a second before Nicky’s biting at his lower lip, catching Alex by surprise. 

When he gasps, Nicky slips his tongue into his mouth. Alex digs his fingers into Nicky’s ass and groans when he feels Nicky is already half hard. “Wolf thing,” he mumbles against Alex's lips.

“Oh really?” He slips his hands into Nicky’s sweats, to touch bare skin.

“Sasha,” he buries his face against Alex’s neck. “Please.” His teeth catch at Alex's skin and he instinctively drops his head back, inviting Nicky to leave a mark.

“Tell me wolf thing.”

“After change, instincts maybe.” He palms Alex through his boxers, his hands still heated from the tea. “ _Please_ ,” he says again and everything becomes a scramble, trying to shed clothes and keep touching. It's too fast, like they're both teenagers just groping at each other. He's proud they don't end up just fucking on the floor but only make it as far as the wall. 

He thinks he gets now why Nicky never hung around him in the mornings. It's desperate. Alex has Nicky pinned by his wrists and Nicky gets one of Alex's thighs between his and rubs off against him. It's fucking hot to watch Nicky take this, while Alex doesn't have to do much more than stand there. 

His whole face and chest flush red and his eyes squeeze shut as he gets into it. All of Nick's usual stoicness is gone, everything he feels is written across his face. Alex can't stay still very long, moving his hips in counterpoint to Nicky’s rhythm which makes Nicky lose it. 

Alex holds him up while Nicky fumbles with his hands until he has a grip on Alex’s dick. He thinks he can hear Nicky whispering mine against his neck through the pounding of his pulse in his ears. 

Either way, when he finally feels stable enough to lean back, Nicky is against the wall, completely wrecked and licking Alex’s come off his fingers. He grins wickedly at him and Alex has to kiss him, licking the taste of sweat and come off his lips and tongue.

-

It's two nights before the moon. The moon where it's truly real that Nicky wants him as his mate, no longer just temporary. These past few days, Nicky has been touching him more, all mostly unconscious but Alex has seen him do the same in the past with people he was dating when it got close to the moon. It makes something warm curl up in his stomach. 

It also makes the few other wolves on the team look at them. Beagle and Tom are the least subtle but Holtby isn't exactly hiding either. Alex isn't sure how he's supposed to react so he doesn't and pretends like nothing has changed. 

Even the non-wolves know something is up though. The bitemarks left on Alex's neck and down his chest give something away. 

They're on the bus to their hotel in LA. They have a game the next night and then the day off for the moon. Nicky’s dozed off with his head on Alex’s shoulder as they slog through traffic. Alex can feel him shift though as Marcus makes his way over. 

Marcus is very determined to only look at Nicky to Alex's amusement, so he leans into Nicky’s space, arranging them with his chin in his shoulder. 

Nicky frowns since it's not remotely comfortable but doesn't shove him off. He talks to Marcus in Swedish though, Alex is fairly sure just to spite him. With a disgusted sigh, Alex flops back in his own seat, though he keeps one arm across Nicky’s shoulders. 

The conversation ends, Marcus making his way back to his seat and Nicky shifts around to rest his head back on Alex’s shoulder. He's dying to ask what that was about but holds it in. If Nicky thinks he needs to know, he'll say something even though Alex is dying to ask. He gives in finally and pokes Nicky’s cheek.

“What's wrong?” He whispers. 

Nicky gives him a look. “Making sure I wasn't just settling.” He pokes Alex in the stomach. “Or that a needy Russian didn't make me do anything.”

Alex frowns and half wishes he had waited until the hotel to start this conversation. “I didn't, yes?”

They stay that way until they’re at the hotel and they’re filing off to head to their rooms.

Wolves can shift anytime they want, Alex knows that though he doesn’t see it happen often. A locker room isn’t exactly the best place to have giant dogs running around. Once they’re in their hotel room though there’s an immediate knock on the door and Nicky opens it to Tom and Latts.

Tom seems nervous so Michael gives him a shove into the room. Alex stands towards the back, trying not to be in the way when this is clearly werewolf business and then Tom shifts. It’s always a strange sight watching a human body twist into a wolf’s. At least Tom had changed into just a pair of sweatpants so his suit wouldn’t be ruined. It’s still strange watching him kick off the sweats though.

But then there’s just a wolf in their hotel room. Nicky kneels down and buries his fingers in Tom’s fur, letting Tom sniff at him, nudging at him with his muzzle. Latts stays by the door, looking about as awkward as Alex feels. He makes his way over to him to pat him on the shoulder, he knows how hard Mike works, to get onto the team, to play every night, to look out for Tom. “Everything ok?” He asks.

NIcky glances up but returns his attention to Tom, letting them talk.

Latts nods quickly, even smiles. “No, yea, we’re good. Just some weird wolf thing I guess. Willy asked me to bring him to Nicky. Hope we didn’t interrupt anything important.”

Alex loops his arm over Mike’s shoulders and pulls him against him. “Never any problem! Always here for you.” He ruffles Mike’s hair. “Really truly true. Always here.” He looks down at Nicky who has his arms around Tom and looking up at them with a small smile.

When Mike and Tom leave, with Tom nipping at his heels, everything feels a little lighter. Nicky’s moved to the bed and Alex drops down next to him, humming happily. He pulls Nicky against him, rolling over so he’s on top and kisses his neck. “Pup ok?”

“He’s ok, just a wolf thing.”

“I wanna know wolf things. Mate now.”

Nicky’s breath hitches whenever he says that and he holds Alex tighter. “I'm alpha, right?” He pauses, waiting for Alex to nod. They talked about this when Nicky was given the A and what it would mean. Shifters don’t form packs like regular wolves but they still defined each other the same way. “But you're captain and now my mate,” he hesitates on the word almost like he can't truly believe it. Alex shifts up so he's next to Nicky and nudges him to turn onto his side so they're face to face. Some of Nicky’s hair falls into his eyes and he carefully tucks it behind his ear. “Tom didn’t fit in well, right?”

“Of course, I remember,” he pouts at the idea he would have forgotten how rough Tom’s first season was, it was the lockout, there wasn’t anyone really Tom’s age on the team and he hid instead of telling the team. Alex knows how much Nicky blames himself for not noticing.

“He was worried how things might change with me and you being mates.”

Alex frowns and traces Nicky’s cheek down to the curve of his lips. “You ok?”

He twists his head to kiss Alex’s lips. “Best.”

“Don't tease you have better English.”

“Not teasing. It's true.” He grins and presses himself closer to Alex, throwing his leg over Alex’s thighs. He catches Alex’s lower lip with his teeth, gently tugging. “Mate,” looking so incredibly happy at the single word that Alex knows he means every single thing. 

-

Laich isn't a wolf, though he's been the temporary mate for a few guys over the years. But for some reason he's the one who zeroes in on Alex the next day before morning skate. They're the first two on the ice, idly skating around the rink to warm up while they waited. 

“So it's real now? You and Backy?”

Alex considers lying or dodging the question. They never considered not telling, that's impossible when guys on the team have enhanced senses. Beagle had already made an elaborate display of sniffing and making faces in the elevator that morning. “Da, is real.”

“You know this is super big for him, right?”

Alex pokes at him with his stick. “Don't be stupid. Of course I know.”

Laich pokes him back. “He tell you he never expected to mate?”

Alex twists around so they're face to face. “Since when?” He demands. He doesn't want to believe Nicky would think that about himself but he knows Nicky. It would never be obvious and maybe to Nicky it wouldn't even matter, he would just accept it and carry on. “He would tell me.”

“Not if he thought you'd be stupid and blame yourself for being his temporary.”

“Wouldn't.”

Brooks knows him too well for Alex to be a good liar but he doesn’t push it beyond giving Alex a withering look. “Just wanted you to know, ok? I know you're good for him, but I wanted to give you a kick in the ass.”

“Fuck you.” He can hear other guys coming out onto the ice and he moves back so he's side by side with Laich as Kuzy and Nicky come skating over. 

Alex drops slightly behind the others, giving Nicky’s jersey a slight tug so he joins him. It gives him a pleased thrill when Nicky doesn’t even protest, just falls into step with him. “Thinking maybe we go to Sweden when it's finally summer.”

“Sweden?” Nicky asks incredulously. 

“Of course, you meet my family in Russia but I not go to Sweden.” It seems obvious to Alex but Nicky is staring at him like he's grown a second head. 

“You know, I was born into what I am,” he finally says. “My mom's side all wolves.”

“Yes, I know. I _have_ met them here.”

Nicky ducks his head but not before Alex can see the smile he's trying to hold back. Anywhere else, Alex would kiss him to coax that smile out and get him back to not being serious. “OK,” Nicky says finally. “If you're sure.”

Alex frowns and presses up close to Nicky, easily matching their strides together. “Mate, yes? I'm sure.”

Someone - he highly suspects Wilson and Latts - make howling noises behind them until Alex peels away to chase them down the ice. 

-

Alex doesn't like being in hotel rooms during the full moon because as calm as Nicky is as a human, the wolf is always nervous in a new place. Alex settles in front of the door with some game tape to keep himself busy to keep Nicky from trying to break out like he did once his rookie year. 

He's been better since then, but he still always paces the room, exuding anxiety no matter what Alex did to calm him. This time though after he shifts, he takes one nervous pace around the room before coming over to Alex and simply settling down. He stares down at the wolf in surprise, not sure how to react at first. Nicky whines and nudges at his hand though when Alex just sits there. 

“You ok pup?” He asks curling his fingers into the fur at the scruff of his neck. “Yea, you ok. I got you.” It doesn't matter that Nicky can't really understand him, it feels enough like a promise to Alex.

It seems to be a two way street though because the wolf insists on him moving off the floor when he starts to doze off and curls up next to Alex as if keeping guard. As if Alex is the one that needs looking after. 

Nicky isn't there when Alex wakes up but that's normal, or their old normal. Alex can hear him in the bathroom though, he didn't run away, he's not avoiding him. Alex stretches out slowly, there's still a bit of time before he has to be up and ready for the team breakfast. 

“Awake, Sasha?” Nicky pokes his head out. 

“Da, come here.”

Nicky doesn't hesitate, kneeling on the edge of the bed to drag his fingers down Alex’s spine to where the blanket has bunched right on the curve of his ass. “We can't,” he says but his voice is rough and now that he let's Alex see the want the morning after, he practically radiates it. 

“Only want kiss.” He pouts up at Nicky to make him laugh. It gets him what he wants though, Nicky leans down, kissing first the curve of his shoulder and then his lips. He keeps his hand on Alex’s cheek, firmly in control. His tongue sweeps over Alex’s lips, demanding entrance and he can't do anything but oblige. 

He doesn't regret Nicky pulling back, he knows he'll get more and if they beat the Ducks tonight, he'll get on his knees for Nicky, make sure he knows how much Alex loves him. If they don't win, he still might blow Nicky, he's learning it's the best way to distract them both from a bad game. 

-

TJ is not a wolf, he was never assigned one to help out with while with the Blues since there were only two on the roster but he's been around them. And of course, Jonny is one and TJ learned quick enough how to deal with his oddities but that's the full extent of what he knows about wolves.

Teams can't make public without the player's consent who is or is not a wolf, it's private medical knowledge. Most of the guys in the league have a sense of who is one, if from rumor or playing with the guy in the past.

So the day TJ steps into the Capitals locker room for the first time, he's heard about Wilson, Burakovsky, Beagle. There are only rumors about Holtby, no one knows for sure with him. 

It's different when he is lead out to the ice during a tour of the practice facility and there are two wolves wrestling on the ice that it really hits him he's on a new team. The Blues didn't encourage wolves to shift in team owned areas. 

“Um.”

“Oshie!” Ovi is also on the ice in padding and a plain practice jersey and a huge grin. “Oshie! Welcome!” He skates over to the edge and waves him over. The HR woman doing the tour just shrugs, apparently used to Ovechkin’s exuberance. Ovi envelopes him in a hug, partly dragging him onto the ice. “Come you must meet everyone.”

Everyone turns out to be three wolves, and Latta and Kuznetzov in gear like Ovi. The wolves get introduced as Tom Wilson, Backstrom and Holtby, or the Holtbeast as Ovi exclaims which gets him a nip from Backstrom. TJ has to do a double take at the mention of Backstrom as the large light brown wolf watching him almost as if bored. The league is full of rumors about who is a wolf, who isn't, and most people's money rests on Ovi being one with the Caps. It's the constantly shagginess of his looks and his untamed edge on the ice. No one even considers Nicklas Backstrom might be one. 

But Ovi stands there with a big bright smile and TJ doubts he's being punked right now. “Hi?” Oshie says, not sure if there even is etiquette for greeting wolves. 

Wilson, the biggest of the three, starts bounding over but Holtby tackles him part way through. “Sorry, he very friendly but baby wolves forget people need skates,” Ovi says solemnly. “You get skates? Play with us?” Backstrom who has taken a position next to Ovi nips at his jersey with a low growl. Instinctively, Oshie takes a step back. Ovi just whacks the wolf on the nose. “Stop being alpha, everything ok.”

Somehow, Backstrom doesn't bite Ovechkin’s hand off but manages to convey how incredibly unimpressed he is. He gets up and goes towards Oshie and very gently nudges him with his nose back off the ice. 

“Another time,” Ovi says. “Nicky scared you get hurt before you even play.”

“I thought- I thought wolves didn't think like people,” Oshie says cautiously. Everyone here seems so casual about wolves hanging around with them, it's completely different than anything he's used to.

“He mated,” Ovi says proudly, which makes Latts snort behind him. “Keeps wolves grounded. More human.” 

When he’s finished with the tour, everyone’s back in the locker room, the wolves shifted back to normal. They’re relaxed, Latts and Wilson goofing on in the middle of the room. Backstrom notices him first and waves him over. “Everything go well?”

“Yea, of course.”

Backstrom has the same eyes as a human as he does as a wolf, it’s almost bizarre. His whole face lights up when he smiles though which is something TJ has never realized playing against him. “Good, good. Sorry about earlier, no one meant to scare you,” he pitches his voice low so no one else can overhear them. Except perhaps Ovi sitting right to Backstrom, but he doesn’t even look.

TJ still sits up a little straighter. “Wasn’t scared,” he says before he remembers Nicky could probably smell everything he was feeling. “Blues only had two guys who changed.”

Backstrom nods and seems to be thinking that through. “We have um we have more. But everyone is looked after. Don’t be scared to tell us to go away, ok?”

He gets the feeling that Backstrom really means it. “Really it's no big deal, I'll get used to it. What were you guys even doing?”

“Keep away,” Ovi chimes in, leaning back in now that the conversation has moved on. “Can’t play soccer, wolves pop ball.”

Nicky rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Get off, Sasha. Let me dress.”

Ovechkin huffs and ruffles Backstrom’s hair but he does what’s asked while still managing to stay close, like they can't move far apart.

TJ picks up a few things in the first week of development camp. Ovechkin coming in with hickies is normal, or normal enough to be met with eye rolling and the guy clearly misses his center who had to get surgery a few days before preseason began. 

He learns more certainly who on the team is or isn't a shifter but luckily everyone stays human for practice. Sometimes afterwards, Tom or Burkie will shift, sometimes a few others, to play around on the ice. Trotz seems to be figuring out the best way to deal with them but finally announces it’s fine with him but only afterwards so they don't fuck up the ice. 

TJ finds he gets used to having them around. 

He still isn't sure what to expect when Latts badgers him into joining him and Tom and Andre at Ovi’s place the day of the full moon a week into the season. They get there in the early afternoon, Andre already antsy during the car ride.

He smiles brightly at them as Ovi leads them into the kitchen. Backstrom is there too, seated up on a kitchen counter sipping a beer. “So you got dragged to the watch party?” Backy asks. Tom helps himself to the kitchen, getting a glass of water down for TJ and himself, Mike just grabs a beer. 

“Watch party?”

“Mike is…” He trails off and looks down the hall, it's when TJ first notices that Andre and Ovi had disappeared but now a wolf comes bounding down the hall followed by Ovi. “Hi Andre.”

“I thought he might shift in my car,” Mike says but he kneels down to scratch Andre behind the ears.

“He would never,” Backy says. Ovechkin comes up next to him, touching a hand to the back of his neck. “Yes, älskling?” Because of Backy’s surgery, TJ hasn't had much chance to see them together and he's caught off guard by how intimate they act together. 

“How are you?” Ovechkin asks.

“I'm fine.” Nicky pats him on the chest, his hand lingering for a second before he lets it drop. Alex frowns and Nicky smiles sweetly back. It’s moment but it’s so suddenly personal, TJ feels like he should leave the room.

“Oh,” he says out loud, remembering that first meeting in the locker room. It seems obvious now that Alex is Nicky’s mate. “ _You’re_ mated.” 

Nicky’s head snaps around and his face goes through about ten emotions before settling on cautious neutral. Except neutral on Backstrom gives TJ the feeling he’s going to get cut with a skate blade if he says something wrong. Alex just beams and wraps his arms around Backstrom. “My Nicky,” he says, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

It’s enough to make Nick sigh and roll his eyes, breaking the tension. He leans back into Alex, but still watching TJ.

“That’s really sweet,” he smiles.

“Oh god, don’t encourage them,” Latts groans. 

It's warm, being there in Alex's kitchen. Nicky goes slightly out of his way to make sure TJ feels welcome but once he's sure, he relaxes. It's hard to miss how close Alex and Nicky stay to each other, trusting everyone there to see them openly. 

He doesn't notice Tom goes quiet until Nicky pulls away from Alex. “Come,” he says, making it sound almost like an order but Tom seems to latch onto that. “Let's go upstairs.” He takes Tom by the arm and leads him out of the kitchen, their footsteps heading upstairs seem to echo in the quiet. 

“Sorry,” Mike says after a beat. “Should have realized.”

Alex ruffles his hair. “Shifters good at hiding. Want to stay human. We get ready now.” There's a lot of things apparently that anyone who looks out for a wolf has to do, mostly around food. TJ’s never been part of any of this, even with the USA team or down in juniors. It was always someone else. TJ gets it though, helping out Alex and Mike, they want to make sure he's comfortable with every part of the team. 

He leaves at about midnight, Alex is still awake but Mike has dozed off on the couch with Tom as a wolf curled up at his feet. Nicky has been corralling Andre all evening, occasionally the sound of them running around echoes through the house. He doesn’t know what he expected before, but it wasn’t something so domestic but maybe he’s not that surprised with what he’s seen from this team. 

“Nicky doesn't like the word,” Alex says softly as he gets up to show TJ out. “But we’re his pack.” He drops a hand onto TJ’s shoulder and squeezes “You too.”

He grins, getting how important this is even if he hasn't been there that long. “Alright, only if Lauren and Lyla are too.”

“Of course!” Alex exclaims. “I'm best with kids, bring them for dinner. Not moon night,” he adds quickly. “Normal people dinner.”

Alex wrangles a promise from TJ he'll bring his family over before he let's him out the door. 

-

Nicky is quietly livid whenever he has to be on suppressants. There's no secret on the team he hates them especially after the debacle at Sochi. He's always slightly fuzzy when he's on them, and he's gone through every type available to find the one that made him feel the least sick. The only advantage of the one he current takes is he doesn't throw up when taking them. 

Despite the NHL’s attempts to schedule things around the moon, if only to allow as many fans as possible to attend a game, it doesn't always work out. 

All the wolves are there, Grubauer’s been given the start instead of Holtby but none of them have been scratched. Alex sits in his stall, going through his own prep with Nicky next to him. He can feel the slight bounce to his leg, an uncharacteristic fidgetiness to him. Alex doesn't let it distract him from his own thoughts until he feels focused and ready, it wouldn't make sense to have them both off for a game. 

They don't have much time left before it's time to head back out to the rink. Alex still takes the second to look at Nicky and figure out how to do this right. His eyes are open but staring down at the ground, not focused on anything. He wraps his arms around Nicky’s shoulders and pulls him in close. “Hey щенок.”

“I know what that means,” Nicky mutters. 

“Da, it means you. My wolf. Just mine.”

Nicky’s shoulders ease. “Still. Don't call me pup, I'm a grown man,” he says, repeating his argument from every other time Alex has called him pup.

“Never stop. Proud of you, need a special name.” He swipes his thumb along Nicky’s neck. “We all look out for you, ok?”

“Play hockey, don't worry about me.”

Alex gives an exaggerated roll of his eyes. As if Alex could ever stop worrying about him, even before he kissed Nicky for the first time. Or dragged Nicky all the way to Moscow to play or every other tiny moment that has come to define their entire relationship. 

He gets to his feet and catches TJ’s eye with a wicked grin. “Hatty for Backy tonight, captain's orders.”

Nicky groans and drops his head into his hands, he hates even joking about putting himself before the team but everyone else has already latched on, cheering on the idea.


End file.
